Sasuke and Sakura: Kiss At The Spring FFX
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story: This is a scene from FFX Final Fantasy X called Kiss At The Spring... only it's SasuSaku Style! Yay! R&R Please.


Sasuke and Sakura: Kiss At The Spring (FFX)

(NOTE: LOOK, I KNOW THAT THEY DON'T ALLOW SNEAK PEEKS HERE ON BUT THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES FROM FINAL FANTASY X. NOT ONLY SASUSAKU IS MY FAVORITE PAIRING BUT TIDUS X YUNA (TINA) IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS, TOO. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. WARNING! THIS MAY BE A SPOILER TO THE GAME FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED FINAL FANTASY X. OH AND ONE MORE THING. WARNING! THE FOLLLOWING DIALOGUE THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE IS PARAPHRASED OR ANOTHER WORDS, PUT INTO MY OWN WORDS. HOWEVER, THE DIALOGUE ITSELF WILL SLIGHTLY CHANGE FROM THE ACTUAL GAME TEXT. NOTE: WHEN IT'S IN QUOTES, THAT'S SASUKE TELLING THE STORY. PRETEND THAT THE NARRATION IS IN ITALIC.)

Story:  
This is a scene from FFX (Final Fantasy X) called Kiss At The Spring... only it's SasuSaku Style! Yay! R&R Please.

"We had escaped with our skins unharmed, but Sakura had lost something. At that moment, I could already tell, that her faith was shaken, it seems Yevon had betrayed her. I almost felt like I had to do or say something--anything... but... there was no words to come out of my mouth. I'd felt what she was feeling. But then..." ~ Sasuke.

While Yamato was watching Sakura in the spring at Macalania Woods, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were sitting around the campsite. Just then, Kakashi came. "Well?" asked Shikamaru. "We're all clear. It seems we will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. And Sakura?" asked Kakashi. "She said that she wanted to be alone." said Ino. "Alright." said Kakashi as he started walking. Sasuke then walked to talk to the party. He then walked to Kakashi. "Maybe you should go talk to her, Sasuke? I'm... tired." said Kakashi. Sasuke then walked to Shikamaru. "It must be tough for Sakura. We leave tomorrow morning, that is if Sakura figures out where we're going, that is." said Shikamaru as he sighed. Sasuke then walked to Ino. "What do you think that Sakura'll do, huh? Do you think she'll quit her pilgrimage?" asked Ino. "Well isn't that what you want, Ino?" asked Sasuke. "Well... if Sakura really wants to keep going then... I guess I should just let her go, you know? At least, that's what I think, anyway. But I wonder if there is a way to peform the Final Summoning so that way he or she won't have to die? Wouldn't that be great? What do you think, Sasuke? I wonder if someone ever thought of that a thousand years ago? Hey, Sasuke, maybe you should go talk to Sakura." said Ino as Sasuke walked to Temari. "Sakura's off in the woods. Yamato's with her, but I think you should go, too? I think that it would help if you were there to comfort her, Sasuke. It would be that easy if there was a way to fight without thinking before acting... it's that easy, to walk a straight line. Don't you think, Sasuke?" asked Temari. "Well, I don't know. Anyway... I'm gonna go talk to Sakura." said Sasuke. "Good luck... Sasuke." said Ino to herself as she saw her friend that she thought of as a big brother, rather than her own little brother, Naruto who sometimes acted like a jerk to her.

Later...

Sasuke finally decided to go and talk to Sakura, as the others had suggested. Of course, Yamato was there, just as Temari had said. "I... had always thought of this to be so easy for me. I almost thought that everyone would help me... with all my friends together right by my side. I've been trying so hard." said Sakura. "I think... you're trying too hard. They... told me... everything." said Sasuke. "Everything... Sasuke? Everything?" asked Sakura as Sasuke silently nodded his head, "yes". "Well then... you already know, huh?" asked Sakura. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Sakura." said Sasuke as Sakura slowly turned her head to Sasuke, confused to why he was apologizing. "It's just... you know... all those things that I had said to you in the past. Like, "Let's go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand... I had no idea what would happen to you, Sakura. But... I... I hope that you're not sad. Sakura... please... forgive me." said Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, I'm not sad. Right now, I feel happy." said Sakura. Sasuke then took a dive and popped back out of the water as he floated on the water. "Hey Sakura! Just don't do it." said Sasuke. "You mean... the pilgrimage... Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Uh... yeah. That's right. Try to forget all about Sin, and about being a summoner. Just try to forget all about that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Sakura, what'd you say?" asked Sasuke waiting for her answer. "I guess... I will." replied Sakura. "Huh? Oh. Hmm." said Sasuke. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" asked Sakura. "Of course. But... all except for Ino. I know that she'd be with you. Maybe Temari and Shikamaru wouldn't hold out long." said Sasuke. "I know that Yamato would yes, too. But... what about Sir Kakashi...?" asked Sakura. "Hey, I'll try to make him understand, Sakura. At least it's all I could for you." said Sasuke. "No Sasuke. I'll tell him. I think that he deserves it." said Sakura as she started floating on the water while lying down. "Oh Sasuke, what should I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" asked Sakura. "Hmmm. Hey I know! How about Zanarkand!? Let's go there!" cried Sasuke. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Uh, not the one in Spira, Sakura. I'm talking about the one that I'm from. Hey! We can all fly there! Everyone will go! Then when we get back, we'll have a big party at my place!" cried Sasuke. "Hey! Maybe we could see Blitzball!" cried Sakura. "That's right!" cried Sasuke. "Your Zanarkand Abes would play!" cried Sakura. "Yeah!" cried Sasuke. "We can all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer, "Go Sasuke! Go! Go! Go!"" cried Sakura. "Right on!" cried Sasuke. "But, what abot after the game?" asked Sakura. "Well, we'll go out and have fun." said Sasuke. "But Sasuke, you mean, in the middle of the night?" asked Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. Where I come from, Zanarkand never sleeps! Maybe we'll go the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights will go out one by one. And the stars fade. Then, the horizon glows, almost looking like it's on fire. You could say, it's kinda roast colored. First it spreads to the sea, and after that, it spreads throughout the whole city. As you see it, it'll get brighter and brighter... until... everything glows. It's so... beautiful. I think you'd love it, Sakura." said Sasuke.  
"Well... I want to see it... someday." said Sakura, sadly. "Hey, Sakura. You will see it! We'll both go. Sa...?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that Sakura was crying. Suddenly, tears were falling from Sakura's eyes. "I can't. I just can't! I can't go, Sasuke!" said Sakura, as she started crying uncontrollably. Sasuke then walked to her and said, "Sakura... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura a serious look. He then presssed his lips on her as he began kissing her. Of course, by the time that he did kiss her, Sakura stopped crying as she closed her eyes realizing that she was starting to fall in love with him. As Sasuke and Sakura had shared a moonlit tryst, they placed their hands on top of each other's hands as Sakura smiled along with Sasuke. Then, Sasuke caressed his right hand on Sakura's left cheek while Sakura did the same thing as she caresssed her right hand on his left cheek. They then kissed again, realizing that they had fallen in love with each other.

Sometime later...

After their romantic moment together at the spring, Sasuke and Sakura went back to the surface to sit down. "I... shall continue. I will." said Sakura. "Hmm." said Sasuke. "But... if I give up my pilgrimage... then... I could do anything my heart desires. But... even if I was with you, Sasuke... I'll never forget." said Sakura. "Sakura... I'll go with you." said Sasuke. "What?" asked Sakura. "Sakura... I'm your guardian. Or am I... fired?" asked Sasuke as Sakura giggled. "Stay with me... Sasuke... until the end... please." said Sakura as she bowed her head. "No... not until the end, Sakura... always." said Sasuke. "Always it is then." said Sakura. Suddenly, Yamato smiled and headed back to camp. "Sasuke... maybe you should head back to camp first." said Sakura. "Yes Ma'm!" cried Sasuke as the two of them looked at each other. All of a sudden, as Sasuke was about to walk away from Sakura, she whistled to him. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Yes, Sakura?" replied Sasuke. "Sasuke... wait... I'll go with you." said Sakura as Sasuke silently nodded his head as the two of them walked back to camp hand in hand.

Back at the campsite...

Yamato had just come back to greet the rest of the party back at the campsite. Just then, Sakura and Sasuke came back. "Um... Sir Kakashi? Shikamaru? Temari? Yamato? Ino? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And... I'm sorry for putting you through all this." said Sakura as she bowed her head to them. "And um..." said Sakura as she continued but Kakashi rudely interrupted her. "That's enough Sakura... you need your rest." said Kakashi. "Yes. Well... good night everybody." said Sakura as she bowed her head again. "Good night Sakura!" cried Ino. "Good night Ino." said Sakura.

Meanwhile...

After everyone had fallen asleep, Sasuke had woken up Sakura. "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" he whispered hoping not to wake up anyone. "What? What is it Sasuke?" asked Sakura, whispering. "Sakura... follow me." said Sasuke as he held her hand as they both sat up as he was about to take her to the Celsius. "Sasuke... where are we going?" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke left the party trying to be careful to not disturb their slumber. "The Celsius." said Sasuke. After they got to the Celsius and got inside the cabin, Sasuke took off Sakura's shirt. "Sasuke... wh-what are you doing?" asked Sasuke. "Sakura... please make love to me." said Sasuke. "But..." said Sakura but it was too late because Sakura had already landed on the bed as Sasuke was on top of her and took off his shirt. It was only then that they both had realized that ever since they first met and have been together and had shared their first kiss, that their bond between them had grown stronger ever since the day they first met.

"It was the first time that I had slept with Sakura... because I had never slept with a woman before. But I have seen the love of my life kiss stupid ugly Orochimaru. Oh well. Thank Yevon that he's dead... for now." ~ Sasuke. 


End file.
